Producto de la Imaginación
by Desirable-Hate
Summary: Au.¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó ese chico. -Sakura, creo- respondió. - ¿Creo? - repitió él. - Si, creo por que es asi como me llamo, supongo ¿Cierto?. - el chico retrocedió distante con una sonrisa torcida -Y yo...soy producto de tu imaginación. SasuSaku


Promesa

-

-

-

-

-Lo siento- dijo el doctor, y sus palabras lentas y dolorosamente resonaron como un eco en su mente.

_¿Había escuchado de verdad ¿bien?_

-

-No, no puede ser- se excusó el rubio, negándose a aceptar la verdad.

- Lo lamento, pero es así. Debido a la sutura en su cráneo todos sus órganos parecieron no responderle al cerebro, sin embargo ella no ha muerto, yo solo eh dicho que…- el señor pareció escoger con cuidado cada una de las palabras que usaría- … en un estado de Coma.

El mundo se cargó con brusquedad sobre sus hombros, la intranquilidad invadió su ser y su sangre con lentitud se inundo de un amargo sabor a veneno, que sólo él había decidido esparcir por cada una de sus venas.

Tragó con pesadez la saliva que incluso ahora se le hacía difícil digerir. Sus ojos se humedecieron, se cristalizaron y se hundieron en la más fría soledad.

-Me…¡¡mentira!! – desmintió entristecido e iracundo por aquella y estúpida broma de mal gusto. Pero todo quedó en alto cuando vio que la persona enfrente de él negaba con serenidad la cabeza.

_Negaba a su respuesta._

- Discúlpeme, le estoy siendo sincero – El medico apretó con nerviosismo la carpeta entre sus manos, inseguro de la actitud que estaba adoptando el adolescente- ¿Sería capaz de decirme como contactar a los padres de Sakura?

_Padres – pensó el chico mientras una nostálgica sonrisa afloraba en sus labios._ – Ella no tiene padres – respondió indiferente ante a aquella pregunta cuando una furtiva y traviesa lágrima resbaló por su bronceada mejilla.

- Ya veo – contestó apenado el doctor – ¿Algún tutor a cargo de ella?

- Nadie-

- ¿Y los suyos? – quiso saber el regordete a la vez que se rascaba el cabello.

- No tengo – apretó sus puños cegado por la impotencia. Nada era verdad, todo es una cruel y muy mala pesadilla, de esas con las cuales sus orbes no hacían más que llorar.

No había caso, todo había sido diseñado por el estúpido y malévolo destino, encargado de hacerle la vida lo tan imposible como se pudiese.

- Me pondré en contacto con la escuela, en la que va, para hacerles saber lo que a pasado, me alegraría mucho, que se preocupara por buscar algún otro familiar de la Señorita Haruno, para no preocuparlos, usted busque en sus agendas, libretas u otras cosas. – respiró entristecido, el adulto – Y no te preocupes, que ella estará bien.

El muchacho asintió

- A veces esto se puede prolongar, pero algo que tienes que tener en claro, es que, solo era una hemorragia en el que su cerebro salió afectado. También, tienes que estar atento a las consecuencias que ella puede recibir, como, y quiero que estés atento, quiero que sepas, quiero que tengas conciencia de esto.

Nuevamente asintió temeroso de lo que le diría.

- A veces, la espera del despertar del coma, es demasiado, ósea, el tiempo se a extendido mucho y el cuerpo de la persona no parece responder después de años de espera. Esto ha pasado muchas veces, y espero que esta no sea la ocasión. – Suspiro – Cuando la familia decide dejar a que el paciente fallezca, los aparatos que se mantienen conectados al enfermo, como el suero, que hidrata al susodicho, en este caso a Sakura, tienen que ser sacados, expulsados, _desconectados._

- Pero…Eso no pasará con Sakura-chan, ¿Cierto? - dijo asustado, Naruto, que no podía parar de temblar.

- No lo se a ciencia fija –

- Entonces puedo pasar a verla – el otro solo asintió- gracias

- Solo 6 minutos, tienen que atenderla aun. – Sugirió el encargado antes de que se marchara.- Habitación 302

- H…Hai –

Respiró profundamente, inhalando ese indeseable y asqueroso olor a clínica. Dio un respingo cuando, y sin querer queriendo sintió como unas leves descargas azotaban a su estresada espalda.

Paso 1

Caminó con paso calmado y poco decidido hasta la alcoba que tenía en frente, casi rozando su nariz con la fina madera de la puerta.

Nada describía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, nada, de nada. Ni el narrador mas omnisciente de la tierra podría, porque, su mente no era pensamientos, sus pensamientos no eran razones comprensivas para el mundo. Sus razones no pertenecían a este mundo material, no se describían con palabras, no era, tristeza, pena, angustia. _No_

Era algo peor, era algo, algo, una cosa indescriptible que hacía que, su corazón no diera abasto para mas, hacia que, sus sentidos, esos sentidos con los cuales era capaz de comprender, se desvanecieran en cosa de segundos.

_Porque nada se compara, con perder a tu más preciada y anhelada amiga del alma._

Una gotita recorrió su cutis, de ella, solo se subdividieron mas por sobre sus azules ojos. Con parsimonia aquella fina y lánguida lágrima rasgó con rabia su mentón al caer al suelo y ser reventada por la dura superficie.

Tomó el pomo, lo rodó y casi con premura, apretó su mandíbula, aparentando una seguridad que carecía de valentía y coraje.

_Falsedad_

"Siempre estaré junto a ti" – le dijo su amiga una vez, sonriéndole con ternura.

-¿Y ahora estás a mi lado? – preguntó con un murmuró casi audible al recordar las palabras de Sakura.

"Es una promesa" – reiteró ella tomándole la mano para animarle.

-¿Sigue en pie esa promesa? – de nuevo su voz se quebró. - ¿Aun es una promesa?

¿_Verdad?_

Tenía miedo, un temor nunca antes experimentado. De tan solo pensar que esas simples palabras no pudieran hacerse realidad.

De tan solo imaginarse que ella ya no podría estar junto a él.

_De tan solo pensar, que todas aquellas palabras podrían haber sido mentiras rellenadas, con una linda mueca de felicidad._

Cerró sus ojos. Su rostro era libido y reflejaba un deje de angustia. Aquella angustia que no dejaba de apuñalarle el pecho.

Empujó la madera hacia adentro dejando ver así, un dormitorio amueblado, discretamente blanco con algunos toques de verde suave y con muchos muebles, en los que almacenaban las cosas necesarias para el paciente.

Asomó su cabeza rogando haberse equivocado de alcoba.

- Sakura-chan- susurró impresionado, al ver la imagen de su amiga recostada en una camilla.

Le era casi imposible ver, le era imposible sentir otra sensación que no fuera la de culpabilidad.

Sus ojos, ojos, cegados en agua, ojos, ojos fundidos de un fuerte color escarlata sangre.

Suspiró, y tras cerrar la puerta avanzó hasta su destino.

Su cabello, rosa, sucio, enmarañado y hasta desgastado, no hacía mas que darle una horrenda apariencia a su angelical rostro. No obstante, una venda enrollada en su nuca no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. _Ahí, estaba su herida._

Sus parpados tapaban sus brillantes y resplandecientes jades, que ahora, no hacían más que permanecer ocultadas tras una manta de piel. ¿Quién le aseguraba que volvería a ver esas lindas y hermosas pupilas, cegadas de _clorofila aguamarina jade perladas? _

Su _piel, _piel, rasmillada y mascullada. Piel maltratada y herida.

El mentón de la muchacha, parchado, aquel parche, dejaba al descubierto, que aún la sangre fluía por sobre la superficie.

-Perdóname – suplicó una vez que se arrodillaba a un costado de la cama en donde se encontraba el cerezo en flor, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.- Sé que no fui capaz, si hubiera podido, mi vida a cambio de la tuya, yo, hubiera dado – Y el llanto no aguantó, el llanto no esperó, el llanto, solo purgó.

La miró y nada pasó.

-Prometo que te haré regresar- anunció decidido de lo que decía- Haré lo que sea para volver a oír tu voz, para que me mires y hagas que mi cuerpo entero se estremezca una y otra vez – otra lágrima rodó por su piel.

"Siempre estaré junto a ti"

"Lo prometo"

Tres golpes se hicieron presentes desde la puerta y con un sonoro "Solo quedan dos minutos" dijo seguramente la enfermera desde el otro lado.

- Lo prometo- repitió, mientras su llanto aumentaba. Se inclinó con sutilidad y casi con amor, sus labios se juntaron con los de la chica.

Soltó la delgada diestra de Sakura y se encamino hasta la salida- Te amo- confesó cuando salió del dormitorio.

-

-

-

-

(oOoOoOo)

No me matéis, tírenme basura, basura, y más basura.

Bueno, bueno, no quiero que os penséis mal, para nada. Esta, no es una historia NaruSaku, para nada, es solo que aquí, Naruto puede revelar su secreto al estar Sakura en coma, nada más.

Esto Claramente es SasuSaku!! Aunque no lo creáis. Todo se empieza a desarrollar en el segundo capitulo

No se preocupen, desde el segundo todo va altiro, esto es solo una introducción para que entiendan parte de la historia.

No revelaré nada, solo que a veces todo puede engañar al lector

Es un fics muy hiper mega comprometedor, este es un regalo a todos aquellos que leyeron mi obra mas reciente y que ahora fue eliminada "Uchiha Sensei".

Esta a diferencia de la otra, es Drama/romance, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean solo hay tres capítulos dramáticos y todos los demás son romance, humor, suspenso etc.

Prometo hacerlas felices, por favor denle una oportunidad a este fic, que aunque aya empezado con un poco de dramatismo y NaruSaku, nada es lo que podéis creer.

"_A veces un tonto sueño puede traer serias consecuencias"_

_-_

_-_

_Les quiere: Desi-chan_


End file.
